


Call me Castiel

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Life Lessons Learned [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Dean, Complicated Relationships, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Professor Castiel, Student Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor and student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean and Castiel deal with the aftermath of their non-date turned date.





	Call me Castiel

It was Monday morning, and Dean was getting ready to go his classes. He didn’t know what the Hell he was going to do when he saw Dr. Novak. What do you say to your teacher, when you basically went on an accidental date with them, and then kissed them goodnight. A kiss that made you feel like all of time stopped, like all the movies say happens when you love someone. _Alright let’s not go there yet,_ Dean tried to break out of his own head, and just figure out how to get himself dressed and out the door. He was still worried as Hell, and nothing he tried was working to calm him down.

 

_Last Friday night when Dean got home_

Dean opened the door to his room and Ash immediately noticed something about him, “Woah, Dean. What happened to you?” Ash asked as Dean walked in.

“What do you mean,” Dean knew damn well what Ash meant.

“I mean why do you look more love-struck than someone in a Hallmark movie, and your lips look like they’ve been stung by a jellyfish,”

Ash wasn’t wrong. Dean had this love-sick puppy look in his eyes. His green eyes still a little dilated, and slightly unfocused as he was still thinking about that kiss. Speaking of the kiss, his lips were extra pink and still swollen from it. It was safe to say Dean was falling hard and fast for Dr. Novak.

“Shut up, man,” Dean shot back.

“So, what happened?”

“Well I was the only one who showed up-“

“Big shock there,” Ash added sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes, but continued despite the interruption, “And we went around the museum for two hours talking about mythology, and then I drove us to get food. We went to a build your own pasta restaurant,”

“Wait hold on,” Ash interrupted Dean again, “You two went to a restaurant?”

“Yes,”

“Together,”

“Yes,”

“By yourselves. Like just the two of you?”

“Yes. Look Ash, it wasn’t like that. We just kinda talked a little about our lives and then we talked about music and movies,”

“That sounds exactly like a first date,”

“Okay it was a date! So, what? I went on a date with my professor! Who cares?”

“Dude, chill. Don’t be so defensive. So, what happened next?”

“Well I drove him back to his apartment, and before we said goodnight, we, uh, kissed. Like a lot. And uh, it was good. Like really, _really_ good,”

Ash just looked at Dean with an exasperated look, “So you basically went out on a non-date with your professor that turned into an actual first date with your professor, who you then kissed goodnight. A kiss that left you looking like a love-struck idiot,”

“Yes, okay, yes! What do you want me to tell you?”

“So, how do you feel now. Would you do it again? What are you gonna do when you see him in class on Monday?”

“I don’t know what the Hell I’m gonna do, and I’m starting to freak out, Ash. Like I think I’m starting to fall in love with him. Like I just love being around him, talking to him, and he’s really sweet and kind. Plus, he’s really hot,” Dean blushed at that last part.

“You’re playing with fire, Dean,”

“I know, but I can’t help it,”

“Just be careful,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waved Ash off as he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_Now, Monday morning, back in Dean and Ash’s apartment_

“Alright, man,” Dean said to Ash, “I’m heading to classes, and my second one is with Dr. Novak. Wish me luck,” Dean was trying to convince himself it was going to be okay, but he wasn’t sure how today was going to go. He just pushed his worry aside, and went out the door hoping it was okay.

Who was Dean kidding, he got more nervous, if that was even possible, after leaving his apartment. He barely paid attention in his first class, and as he walked to his second class, his class with Dr. Novak, his stomach began twisting in knots. He felt like he was going to vomit. What would Dr. Novak say? Would he tell Dean he couldn’t do this? Would he hate Dean? Would he just pretend it never happened? How would this affect their relationship? 

Dean walked into the lecture hall, and took his normal seat in the front row. He just tried to breathe and calm down, as he waited for Dr. Novak to enter. He took out his notebook and a pen, as he tried to put his mind at ease. Dr. Novak entered the lecture hall, and strolled across the front of the classroom. 

Normally Dr. Novak arrived to class a few minutes early, and usually he would talk to a couple students in the front row. He always talked to Dean. If he was running late, he would still at least smile at Dean, and wave at him.

Today he walked in right as class was supposed to start. He didn’t talk to Dean. No smile. No wave. Nothing. He just ignored him, as if he wasn’t even there. _Shit. That’s not good._

“Okay guys. Let’s get started,” and with that Dr. Novak started his lecture.

Dean felt like he was going to throw up. He was really freaking out now. It was as if Dr. Novak wanted to forget everything that happened. Forget him and their whole relationship. He had become quite close to him over the past few weeks, and if they had to have a normal professor and student relationship, Dean didn’t think he could handle that. No more laughs, no more little talks or stories. He wouldn’t get the chance to really know Dr. Novak on a deeper level. Dean just opened his notebook, and started taking notes. 

As the class went on, Dean realized he wasn’t even paying attention to the lecture. He was just day-dreaming about things he wanted to do with Dr. Novak. There was five minutes left in class, when Dean looked down at his notebook and realized he had written three words the whole class.

“Okay class, I think I’ll let you all out five minutes early. Class dismissed,” Dr. Novak said.

Dean’s heart sunk at that. The whole class, Dr. Novak didn’t say anything to him. Usually he talked to people in the front row about certain topics, since the people in the front are the ones who pay attention the most and know the most about whatever he’s lecturing, and Dean is certainly in that category.

Dr. Novak walked in Dean’s direction, and Dean’s heart began to beat a mile a minute, “Dean I’d like to see you in my office for a second,”

Dean’s mind began racing a mile a minute. What did Dr. Novak want to say to him? Dean didn’t have much time to think, before he followed Dr. Novak out of the lecture room, through the halls, and into his office. 

“Please, take a seat Dean,” Dr. Novak closed the door behind him, as Dean sat down on the chair. Dean also noticed that the blinds over the window were pulled down and shut. He had no idea if that was a good or bad sign, but he really needed to find out soon, or he was going to lose his mind.

“Dean we need to talk about what happened Friday night,”

 _Shit, that doesn’t sound good._ Dean thought.

“Uh, okay sure,” Dean replied.

“Dean. Let me preface this by saying, I had an amazing time on Friday night. In fact, I don’t think I’ve had that much fun in years with someone. And that kiss, Dean I’m older than you, but that was the best kiss I have ever experienced. And you have no idea how much I want to push all these books off my desk and make out with you on it,” Dr. Novak started, taking a deep breath before continuing, “But Dean, we can’t do this, no matter how much we want to, I’m sorry. I could lose my job over this, and you could lose your scholarship. Dean it’s too risky. We can do this next semester, when I’m no longer your professor, and it’s not a risk to be seen together,” by the time Dr. Novak finished his little speech, his breaths were coming out in quick, short breaths and he was looking anywhere, but Dean. He couldn’t face him. He wanted nothing more than to pull Dean into a kiss and forget about everyone else, but he knew he couldn’t risk it. Not yet.

Dean didn’t know what to say, “I, uh,” Dean’s mind was spinning. Here Dr. Novak was telling him he wanted to be with him, but they couldn’t be together, just yet. It was bittersweet.

“Dean, please know that I really want to be with you now. I’d love nothing more than to take you out on a date this weekend, but Dean, we can’t risk that,”

Dean figured it was for the best. Dr. Novak was way out of his league anyway. He didn’t deserve someone as good as him. Dr. Novak was probably just being polite by saying they could date next semester. Dean was going to get out of here with as much dignity as he possibly could. He wasn’t going to accept Dr. Novak’s pity offer.

“You know, it’s probably for the best. I mean you’re way out of my league, and you’re a nice guy who’s just trying to be polite and spare my feelings by offering me a pity date. I’ll keep what we had as a nice memory, but I think we should just have a normal student professor relationship, as best we can for the rest of the semester, and go our separate ways afterwards. I’ll see you on Wednesday, Dr. Novak,” Dean was trying to get out what he needed to before he started crying.

“Dean, wait,” Dr. Novak grabbed a hold of Dean’s arm. Dean just shook him off and ran out of his office and back to his apartment, leaving Dr. Novak standing there in his office, absolutely shocked.

Dean entered his apartment and headed straight for his bed. He flopped down on the bed, and just cried. Yes, he, Dean Winchester, cried. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid to actually think he would get something nice. He didn’t get nice things. He should’ve known. It was so dumb to think this would work out. Dean tried to think of something to make him happy, so he would stop crying. He started imagining him and Dr. Novak going on dates, and that only made him cry harder.

 

The week had gone by, and it was Friday, and on Tuesday and Wednesday, Dean didn’t go to any classes. He also didn’t attend any of Dr. Novak’s office hours. Dr. Novak found out from Dean’s other professors that he did go back to his classes on Thursday, and attended some of his other professors’ office hours. Dr. Novak felt relieved that Dean was doing okay, and excited at the thought of Dean coming back to his lecture on Friday. Dr. Novak really missed Dean. He missed his intelligence, wit, sense of humor, his charm. Him. He just missed him. 

As soon as Dean left his office on Monday, Dr. Novak knew it was a mistake. Truth is he was scared. Scared of being caught. Scared of taking a chance. Scared of it not working out. He always followed the rules, and never questioned them. But with Dean, he wanted to break them. He didn’t want to be scared. He didn’t want to blindly follow rules. He was going to be brave, take a chance, and make his own rules. He knew what he had to do.

Dean got up and got dressed, as usual, and as much as he didn’t want to face Dr. Novak, he knew he had to go to his lectures. And he didn’t want to make anyone suspicious, so he knew he would have to sit in his same seat in the front. Dean figured he would just have to suck it up.

Dean went to his first class of the day, then headed over to his class with Dr. Novak. He was dreading this. He figured he would treat himself to a burger after his classes were over as a treat for dealing with Dr. Novak.

Dean walked in and took his normal seat up front. Dr. Novak was there, but he was busy on his laptop preparing for the lecture.

“Okay, guys. Let’s get started,” Dr. Novak announced, “Today I wanted to do a special focus on my favorite Greek love stories. I think today is a good day for this for certain reasons, I need to do this particular lecture today, instead of later in the semester like I originally planned,”

Dr. Novak talked, and as shared details on various, ancient love stories, he glanced at Dean and smiled. He even winked at Dean at one point. Dean was shocked. Did Dr. Novak change his mind? Did he change his lecture schedule, because of what went down between them? Was this Dr. Novak telling Dean something? Dean was dying to find out.

“Okay, class, I hope this lecture put you in a good mood for the weekend, and I’ll see you all Monday,” Dr. Novak concluded the lecture, and looked at Dean, signaling him to follow him to his office.

Dean put his notebook and pen in his backpack and followed Dr. Novak into his office. As Dr. Novak closed the door, the two of them stood there not knowing who should talk first.

“So, um, I liked the lecture,” Dean said, trying to break the silence.

“I’m glad,” Dr. Novak paused, “I, uh, planned this lecture for you. You see, Dean, when I realized how I felt about you, I was scared. Scared about us being together, being caught, scared to take a chance. I’ve always followed the rules and never took ant chances. With you Dean, I want to take those risks, I never took. Break the rules, I used to follow. Dean, I’ve spent a good part of my life invested in mythology, and I’ve read about plenty of ancient, epic love stories, and even those we have really only been out once, I see parts of us, in those stories. I want to take the risk, that we can be our epic love story. I’m sorry about how I acted on Monday. And I want you to know, I don’t think I’m out of your league, if anything I think you’re out of mine. My offer to date you, starting next semester, wasn’t a pity offer, it was a real one. But one that was kind of shitty, since I was scared to do what I really wanted. If you’ll forgive me, for being scared, and help me to be brave, I want us to try being together. What do you think?”

Dean didn’t say anything at first. He just pulled Dr. Novak in by his tie, for a kiss. Dr. Novak grabbed onto Dean’s hair to steady himself. When they broke apart, Dean responded, “I want to try that too. I know what it’s like to be scared. I’m scared too, because I’m scared it’s not going to work, since this seems like a great thing, and I don’t normally get good things. I know we’ve haven’t known each other too long, but I think I’ve fallen hard for you, so what do you say, we go out tomorrow night, if you’re not busy?”

“That sounds great, Dean?”

“Good, and uh, I should let you know, that on Monday I wrote nothing down in class, and I, uh missed class Wednesday, so I may need some extra help with making up a couple lectures,” Dean asked, a little coyly.

“Oh,” Dr. Novak said, picking up on what Dean was getting at, “Well, uh, I can cancel my office hours today, so it can be just us, and uh, why don’t we use tomorrow as a study date at my apartment,”

“Sounds like a plan, Dr. Novak,”

“Dean, call me, Castiel,” Dr. Novak said, as he pushed all the stuff off his desk and pulled Dean and him on top of it to make out on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you liked this! I love professor and student AUs. I meant to have this up sooner, but I injured my left hand and I couldn't type too well for a couple days. Oops! Anyway comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> If you'd like to follow me on social media, here are my handle. Twitter: BeanieJedi33 and Instagram: BeanieJedi33Photo


End file.
